custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geheime Intentionen 2 "The Exodus Code"
thumb|250px|"The Exodus Code" Order 614 - 15 thumb|left|250px|"The Exodus Code" Order 1 3 13 " Geheime Intentionen "The Exodus Code" Einleitung: G'''eheime Intetione "The Exodus Code" spielt ein Jahr nach "Wege in den Untergrund" und beschreibt die Verfolgung der Mitglieder der Kaiser Garde und des Rates der Freien Toa. Dabei setzt der Orden alle Strenge in Bewegung und bemerkt dabei nicht, das er dabei von innen herraus manipuliert wird. Die Rollen '''Mitglieder des Rates der Freien Toa: Toa Inika Igni, Toa Inika Scorpi, Toa Inika Kakama, Mitglieder der Kaiser Garde: Kaiser Toa Jadekaiser, Kaiser Toa Bima, Kaiser Toa Kailani, Matoraner: Azusa, Ahokii, Kuhul, Lucretcia, Orden von Mata Nui: Herrin des Ordens Helryx, Comander Botar, Comander Brutaka, Comander Axonn, Comander Trinumar, Nicht das letzte Opfer E'in Jahr war vorgangen nach dem Zermeckes von unbekannten Söldner Toa getötet worden war. Igni hatte die Ausrüstung und den Platz seines Meisters eingenommen und versuchte nun mit Scorpi und Kakkama das zu retten was noch zu retten war. "Wir sind zu langsam!" mahnte Kakama zu den beiden Toa, "wenn wir uns mit unserem Rückzug nicht beeilen, wird der Orden davon Wind bekoommen." "Du hast recht, Kakama!" sprach Igni verärgert und auch ein wenig bedrückt, "und ich möchte nicht wissen was passiert wenn der Orden erst mal an der Lunte gerochen hat." Scorpi nickte nur denn er wusste das die beiden recht hatten. Aber wo sollte man hin gehen. So einfach verschwinden ohne ein Versteck wo man verbleiben konnte. Die drei Toa standen auf und rannten schnell in die Gasse wo sie im Schatten nicht gesehen wurden. "Der Orden lässt jetzt schon nach Mitgliedern der Kaiser Garde suchen!" stellte Scorbi warnent fest. "Das ist mir auch nicht verborgen geblieben," antwortete Ignu, "War doch klar das der Orden sich mit dem Verschwinden der Kaiser Toa nicht zufrieden geben wird!" '''S'corpi, Kakama und Igni rannten an den Ordenstoa vorbei bis über den Marktplatz von Po Metru. "Ich frage mich nach wie vor wieso der Orden gegen die anderen Toa Organisationen vorgehen will!" flüsterte Scorpi während er auf seinem Rokoh T3 auf saß. "Das wüste ich auch gern." murmelte Igni und sprang auf sein Airboard. Kakama flog mit ihrem Airfalcon vorraus. Seit den Tagen an dem die ersten Toa verschwunden waren, hatten Igni, Scorpi und die Toa des Rates Städte und Dörfer gemieden und hielten sich in diesen nur so lange wie nötig auf, keine Minute länger.Auch wenn es Scorpi und Igni nicht geviel, machte diese unruhige Zeit sie stärker, aber auch rücksichtsloser. Igni hob das Tempo des Airboardes an und flog neben Scorpi. "Seit ihr beide ein Paar?" fragte er den Toa des Steins, "Du und Kakama!" "Nein," antwortete Scorpi, " Sie ist meine Meisterin!" Igni blickte verdutzt drein, "ich dachte immer du wärst schon ein Vollwertiger." "Bin ich ich auch!" sprach der Toa des Steins, "Dennoch bin ich aber auch gleichzeitig Kakamas Chronist!" 'D'ie Toa Gruppe sauste durch die Wüste und erreichte die Grenze nach Onu Metru. "Was wollen wir hier?" fragte Scorpi zu Kakama. "Wir müssen etwas abholen!" sprach diese ruhig. "Was denn?" fragte Igni neugierig."Das was all das Unheil erst ins Rutschen gebracht hat!" sprach die edle Toa mit ruhiger Stimme. Scorpi und Igni hörten aber auch die traurigkeit darin. Die drei versteckten die Fahrzeuge und gingen der schmalen Treppe hinauf die in den Fels gehauen war. Am ende der Treppe war ein Eingang zu einer Höhle. Gerade groß genug das ein Toa sich hindurch zwengen konnte. Der schmale Tunnel zog sich noch ein Stück bis sie einen kleinen Raum fanden. Dort lag etwas das jemand unter einem Bündel Stoff versteckt hatte. Brutaka und Axonn sahen von der Plattform des Luftschiffes dem Berg entgegen. "Ich hoffe das diese Söldner diesmal erfolgreich sind!" grummelte Axonn. Brutaka nickte nur. 'A'n der Spitze der Treppe lag ein Söldner Toa der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wältze. "Sie sind entkommen!" keuchte der Toa und versuchte auf die Beine zukommen. "Haben sie die Metallkasette gefunden!" fauchte Axonn. Doch der Toa antwortete nicht mehr. "Er ist seinen Verletzungen erlegen!" lachte Brutaka. "Was gibt es hier zu lachen!" schrie Axonn zornig. Jetzt erst bemerkte Brutaka das alle Sölder der Truppe tot waren. Aus der sicheren Entfernung beobachtete Kakama die beiden Titanen durch ihr Fehrnglas. "Gut gekämpft! Jungs!" sprach sie zufrieden, "aber seit jetzt nicht übermütigt, es werden nicht die letzten Opfer sein!" Die Vahki Armee 'E's war nicht Axonns Art Entscheidungen des Ordens in Frage zu stellen, doch diesmal war unsicher ob es richtig war was der Orden tat. Um eine Antwort darauf zu finden reiste er nach Xia. Denn er hatte eine Nachricht abgefangen, die an eine Luftschiff Werft in Xia gerichtet war. In Xia angekommen suchte er sofort die Werft auf und traf dort auf Trinuma. Auch Trinuma war mit den Entscheidungen des Ordens die dieser in der letzten Zeit getroffen hatte, nicht so ganz einverstanden. Beide Mitglieder des Ordens machten sich auf dem Weg zu einer Aussichtsplatform, von wo aus sie das gesammte Freigelände der Luftschiff Werft überschauen konnten. Beiden fehlten die Worte als sie auf den Platz vor den Hangas sahen. Über hundert großer Luftschiffe standen davor. Luftschiffe einer neuen Größenordnung und Funktion. "Was sind das für Luftschiffe?" fragte Trinuma vorsichtig, "Diese Art von Luftschiffen ist mir neu!" 'A'xonn schluckte tief bevor er sich die Antwort herraus zwank, "Diese Luftschiffe sind befaffnette und gepanzerte Truppentransporter!" Trinuma blickte den Titan erschrocken an, "Was will der Orden Damit?" "Ich weiß es beim besten Willen nicht!" schluckte Axonn. Im Gedanke war er wieder an dem Tag als sie den Großen Palast durchwühlten und später zerstörten. Tief im Herzen war der Titan froh, das sie an diesem Tag und der Woche in der sie noch in Karda Nui verblieben auf keine Kaiser Toa gestoßen waren. Bitte verzeiht mir, Jadekaiser und Kailani, sprach er leise zu sich. Ein leichte Vibration des Bodens holte Axonn wieder in die Realität zurück. "Ein Erdbeben irgend wo?" fragte er Trinuma iritiert. "Nein!" stotterte das Mitglied des Ordens und zeigte auf die Hauptstraße die direkt zu der Luftschiffwerft führte. 'V'ahki, eine schiere unüberschaubare Masse an Vahki bewegte sich im Gleichschritt auf die Luftschiff Werft zu. Axonn war jetzt absolut Sprachlos. Trinuma musste sich erst mal hinsetzten und hielt sich die Hände vor den Kopf. "Was bei allen großen Wesen geht hier vor!" schrie er verzweifelt, "erst lässt uns der Orden Toa jagen die zu anderen Organisationen gehören und jetzt das hier!" "Ich begereife das alles auch nicht!" beruhigte Axonn den am Boden zerstörten Trinuma. Trinuma begann auf eimal zu weinen. "Es gibt da etwas was du wissen solltest!" schluchtzte Trinuma. "Was denn?" fragte Axonn bedrückt. "Weißt du noch das Schicksaal des ersten Toa Teams?" fuhr Trinuma traurig fort. Der Titan nickte. "Lesovikk hatte noch kurz bevor er und sein Team angegriffen wurde....," weinte Trinuma, "einen Hilferuf an Brutaka gesand, doch dieser lehte die Bitte einfach ab!" Axonn traf es jetzt unerwartet tief und auch er musste sich hinsetzten. thumb|left|250px|Brutaka tötet Kakama vor Azusas Augen thumb|left|250px|Azusa kriecht zu der Sterbenden Kakama Versprich mir meinen Namen zu tragen 'A'zusa schlich durch die Straße und blickte immer wieder um sich. Seit einer geraumen weile schien jemand sie zu verfolgen. Die Matoranerin ließ sich aber dennoch nicht verückt machen und hielten ihre sieben Sinne bei sammen. Aber dennoch ließ ihr Unwohl sein nicht nach. Sie bog die Kreuzung ab und wollte zum Bahnhof von Po Metru rennen damit sie noch die Magnethbahn nach Onu Metru bekommen wollte. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem Heimatdorf nicht mehr sicher,währe doch besser in Olda Nui geblieben an statt nach Metru Nui zu gehen. Sie mussten die finden, die sie nach Metru Nui gebeten hatten. Die Matoranerin war nur noch 500 Meter vor dem Eingang zum Bahnhof entfernt als plötzlich Brutaka vor ihr erschien. Azusa sprang zurück und konnte der Hand des Titanen nur knapp entkommen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte so schnell es ihre Matoraner Beine zuließen doch der Titan holte sie bald wieder ein. 'W'as habe ich verbrochen dachte sie entsetzt, das ein Titan des Ordens mich verfolgt! Azusa stolperte und entwich so dem Zufall dem Griff des Titanen. Sie rannte weiter einfach gerade aus. Brutaka teleportierte sich fort und erschien wieder vor der Matoranerin. "Was macht eine AV Matoranerin so alleine Po Metru!" sprach er und hob Azusa in die höhe. "Las mich runter," bat die Matoranerin, "ich habe nicht verbrochen!" "Ach was!" fuhr der Titan fort, "bist du dir da so sicher, aber wenn ich dich los lassen soll wie so auch nicht!" Brutaka schleuderte Azusa von sich in eine Seitengasse der Hauptstraße. Die Matoranrin prallte hart gegen eine Wand und viel auf den Boden. Sie weinte aus Angst und auch vor Schmerzen. 'K'aum hatte sie sich wieder gefasst, da war der Titan wieder da. Die große Hand packte die Matoranerin erneut doch dies mal würde sie sich wehren. Sie zog ihr Schwert und zog es über die Kanohi des Titanen. Dieser schrie auf und ließ sie los. "Jetzt kenne ich keine Gnade mehr!" fluchte Brutaka und hob seine Doppelklinge. Azusa sah die Spitze des Schwertes auf sich zu rasen und erwartete bereits die Schmerzen des Einstichs. Doch jemand schlug die Klinge weg so das sie in den Boden neben ihr nieder ging. "Warum greift ein Titan des Ordens von Mata Nui eine Matoranerin an!" schrie eine wütende Stimme. "Ach! Toa Kakama!" sprach Brutaka gehäsig und wandte sich der Toa der Erde zu. 'Z'wischen dem Titan und der Toa brach ein heftiger Kampf aus. Azusa nutze dies, um sich einwenig aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu entfernen und sah von da aus dem Kampf weiter zu. Zu ihrem erstauen hielt die Toa dem Titanen scheinbar problemlos stand. Immer wieder parriete Kakama die wuchtigen Hiebe des Titans und wich dessen Tritte aus. Bei einem gelang es ihr den Titan aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen so das er zu Boden viel doch so schnell er gefallen war, war er schon wieder auf den Beinen. Mit einem harten Tritt beföderte er die Toa gegen die Wand die sich darauf hin erstmal wieder aufraffen musste. Nun griffen auch Scorpi und Igni in den Kampf ein doch hatten sie gegn Brutaka zuerst keine Chance. Erst landete Igni in der einen und dann Scorpi in der anderen Ecke. Doch die Hoffnung die ihnen Kakama gab, stärkte sie und alle 3 Toa griffen zugleich den Titanen an. 'B'rutaka war ein wenig überascht wie Wehrhaft seine Gegner waren. Aber ihm etwas anhaben konnte ihm nur die Toa der Erde. Er packte Igni am Hals und warf ihn in Scorpi. Scorpi wurden erneut gegen die Wand geworfen. Kakama wieder rum parrierte die Schwerter des Titans. Igni und Scorpi kamen wieder zu Kräften und sprangen gleichzeitig auf Brutaka zu. Dieser traf Igni mit dem Fuß und Scorpi mit der Faust. Beiden wurde sofort Schwarz vor Augen. Beide wussten nicht genau wie lange sie Bewusstlos waren, aber als sie wieder klar sehen konnten waren sie wie gelehmt. Kakama holte zum Schlag aus und ihre Klinge fuhr nach vorn. Doch Brutaka ergriff ihre Hand und stopte so den Schwerthieb. Ihre Hand schmerzte unter der Kraft des Titanen. Sie sah auf die unterer der Doppelklingen die Axonn führte. 'S'corpi sprang mit allerkraft auf den Titan zu. Dieser wich ihm aus und Scorpi viel auf den Boden. Kakama verbarg ihren Schmerz als der Titan seine Klinge langsam durch den Körper der Toa der Erde trieb. Diese Furchtlosigkeit Kakamas noch im Sterben keine Schmerzen und geschweige denn Angst zu zeigen traf Brutaka. Erließ die Toa einfach fallen und rannte davon. Scorpi, Igni und Azusa kauerten neben der sterbenden Kakama. "Du warst ein guter Schüler und wirst auch ein würdiger Nachfolger sein!" keuchte Kakama. "Und nun zu dir, kleine," fuhr die sterbende Toa der Erde zu Azusa fort, "Dir werde ich meine Kraft schenken bevor diese erloschen ist!" Azusa liefen dicke Tränen über die Kanohi während die Energie in ihren Matoranerkörper einlief. "Versprich mir meinen Namen zu tragen!" sprach Kakama mit einem funkeln in den Augen, "Denn du meine kleine sollst die Hoffmung sein!" Azusa versprach der sterbenden Turaga deren Namen anzunehmen und nannte sich ab diesem Tage Azusa Kakama. Ohne es zu wissen wurde Azusa die Stärke, die Kraft und das Wissen einer der mächtigsten Toa zueigen. Sie dankte der toten Kama und nahm ihr die Kanohi ab. "Sie wird an einem Platz der ihr Würdig ist gebtete!" weinte Azusa Kakama. Helryx Geheimnis 'H'elryx war ein wenig überrascht als Trinuma und Axonn in ihr Büro platzten. "Was gibt es so wichtiges?" fragte die Herrin des Ordens, "warum seit ihr so aufgebracht!" "Wozu braucht der Orden von Mata Nui eine Armee?" fauchte Axonn wütend. Helryx ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und atmete tief durch. "Wenn ihr es wirklich wissen wollt," stammelte Helryx, "müsst ihr jemanden anderen Fragen!" Trinuma wollte die Toa über den Tisch ziehen doch Axonn stoppte ihn, "beruhige dich!" Axonn übernahm das Wort und konfrontierte die erste Toa und Herrin des Orden von Mata Nui mit allen Fragen. Mit jedem Detail sank die Toa tiefer in ihren Stuhl. Nach dem alle Fragen gestellt waren blickte der Titan Helryx vorwurfvoll an, "Nun, wo bleiben die Antworten!" 'D'ie Toa vergrub ihre Kanohi zwischen ihren Händen. "Wenn ich weiter hin dem Orden dienen möchte," sprach Axonn nun wieder freundlich, "muss ich wissen was hier von sich geht!" Helryx rollte eine Träne über die Kanohi, "Das darf ich euch nicht sagen." "Warum nicht?"fragte nun auch Trinuma der sich wieder beruhigt hatte. "Wenn ich euch das Sage," fuhr die Toa traurig fort, "seit ihr eures Lebens nicht mehr sicher, ich kann euch dann nicht mehr Schützen." "Aber nimmt das hier mit!" sprach sie leise, "in dieser Kassette sind alle Befehlscodes der Vahki Armee gespeichert!" Axonn und Trinuma sahen einander an. "Mehr kann ich für euch nicht tun." schluchzte Helryx. Axonn und Trinuma verließen das Büro. Ausserhalb des Gebäudes wandte sich Trinuma an Axonn, "Wo ist eigendlich Brutaka?" "Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage!" antwortete der Titan und ihm kamen mieße Gefühle auf. 'W'ir müssen uns beeilen!" sprach Trinuma, "wir müssen wieder nach Xia zurück, bevor Brutak dort ankommt und die Vahki Armee manipulieren kann." "Du hast recht!" antwortete Axonn und die beiden Mitglieder des Ordens machten sich auf den Weg nach Botar damit dieser sie nach Xia teleportierte. Helryx stand im Schatten des Baumes und wartete auf Brutaka. "Wo warst du so lange?" fragte sie den Titan und umarmte ihn. "Das ist eine viel zulange Geschichte!" antwortete Brutaka. Beide spatzierten die Promenade entlang und sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. "Du musst dich von Dume nicht so beinflussen lassen!" flüsterte sie zu Brutaka. "Tu ich doch nicht!" konnter Brutaka , "Ich beschütze ihn blos!" Helryx bemerkte den unerwartet ernsten Ton den Brutaka aufeinmal inne hatte und wurde besorgt. Das Opfer der Ältesten 'M'itten in Ta Metru hatten sich 300 Toa versammelt. Sie waren die 150 Ältesten des Rates der Freien Toa und die der Kaiser Garde. Sie hatten den Ernst der Lage erkannt und berieten was zu tuen sei um die jungen und gerade vollwertigen Toa ihrer Organisationen eine Möglichkeit zu verschaffen in den Untergrund zu gehen wo sie eine Schance hatten den Exodus Code zu überleben. Igni, Scorpi und Azusa Kakama standen zum ersten mal Kailani, Bima und Jadekaiser gegenüber. Die Kaiser Toa machten ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Gemeinsam zog die Toa Formation los um sich im Kolloseum ihren letzten Großen Kampf zu stellen und den Verantwortlichen für das alles zu Verantwortung zu ziehen. Auf dem Weg zum Zentrum von Metru Nui sangen sie die Hümnden und Lieder iher Organisationen. Dieses Schauspiel war beeindruckend und immer mehr Toa die zuvor nie was von diesen Gruppen gehalten hatten zogen sich dem Zug an. Von einem Versteck aus sah Kuhul das ganze und wandte sich an Lucretcia, "Wir ziehen mit!" Die Matoranerin dachte an Zermeckes und wie er ihr mehrfach das Leben gerettet hatte, nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen sich bei diesem zu bedanken. 'D'ume blickte aufgrägt auf den Bildschirm, der Toa Zug war jetzt schon auf 1200 Toa und 4000 Matoraner angestiegen. "Und!" brummte der Turaga verägert, "Nennst du das Planmäßiger Verlauf!" Brutaka sah auf den Bildschirm, "Mach dir keine Sorge, die Vahki Reserve Truppen werden rechtzeitig eintreffen." Dume und Brutaka sahen auf den Bildschirm. Der Zug der Toa und Matoraner hielt auf dem Großen Platz vor dem Kooluseum. "Es ist so weit!" sprach Brutaka, "Die letzte Schlacht des Rates der Freien Toa und der Kaiser Garde hat begonnen." Dann verschwand der Titan. 'A'uf dem Platz vor dem Kolloseum hatten sich die Toa und Matoraner in einem Kreis formiert um einen Angrif von allen Seiten lange genug Stand zu halten. Die Tore des Koloseums öffnetten sich und die Vahki schritten in geschlossenen Blöcken aus dem Gebäude. "Sie nur wie viele es sind!" sprach Azusa Kakama zu Igni und Scorpi. "Ja, Zeit zu zeigen, das wir unseren Vorgängern würdig sind!" sprachen Scorpi und Ingi zusammen und hielten ihre Schwerter noch mal vor ihre Brust und beteten so wie es Zermeckes vor seinem letzten Kampf auch getan hatte. Bald war die Formation der Toa und Matoraner von den Vahki umzingelt es gab kein zurück mehr. "Viel Glück kleine!" sagte Kailani zu Azusa Kakama. "Danke!" antwortete diese, "dir auch!" Nun zeigte sich der Anfüher der Vahki Armee. "Brutaka!" schrien Azusa Kakama und Scorpi zusammen, "heute wirst du für den Tod von Kakama bezahlen." Emutionslos hob der Titan die Hand. Die Vahki griffen an. 'D'ie Vahki feuerten aus allen Rohren auf die Toa welche die Disks und anderen Geschosse aberten. Die ersten Toa gingen zu boden aber die Zahl der ersten gefallen Vahki war bei weitem höher . Obwohl sie schier in der Überzahl wahren erlangten sie keinen schnellen Sieg wie es sich Brutak erdacht hatte. Besonders drei Toa stachen besonders hervor. Azusa Kakama, Scorpi und Kailani. Es war etwas in hihne was ihne eine unsprächlich Kraft verlieh, Brutaka wusste nicht ob es der Hass auf seine Person oder die tiefe Pflichterfüllung der Toa war. Die Zahl der Toa sank weiter und weiter doch jeder Toa der viel nahm 10 oder 12 Vahki mit Brutaka sah sich gezwungen selbst in den Kampf einzugreifen. Etwas was drei der Toa wollten und schon bald standen sich Brutaka, Scorpi, Azusa Kakama und Kailani gegen über. Die Matoraner der M SF hatten einenn eigenden Plan während des Gedechts ausgearbeitet. "'V'erschaft uns eine freie Luftbahn," bat Kuhul, "wenn wir Dume als Geisel nehmen können, können wir die Kämpfe vieleicht beenden!" Igni, Bima und Jadekaiser stimmten zu und führten einen Teil der Toa Armme in einen Nahkmapf mit den Vahki. Die Vahki wurden davon so überascht das die Toa viele von ihnen in der ersten Welle des Kampfes vernichten konnten. Von seinem Bildschirm aus beobachtete Dume das Geschehen vor dem Kolloseum und lachte als er sah das die Matoraner auf Jetpacks flohen. Aber das verbesserte seine Laune nur für kurze Zeit. Denn obwohl die Toa Armee bereits auf unter 120 Toa geschrumpft war, hatten sie aber auch mehr als 12.000 Vahki zerstört. Seine letzte Hoffnung ruhte auf Brutaka, doch dieser war mit drei Toa die er nicht kannte im Nahkampf gebunden. Schüsse und Schreie rissen ihn aus der Gedankenwelt zurück. Die Tür seines Zimmers wurde nach innen geworfen und 12 Matoraner mit Schusswaffen richteten diese auf ihn. 'B'rutaka blickte umsich al er bemerkte, das die Vahki das Feuer eingestellt hatten. Auf dem großen Aussenbildschirm war Turag Dume zusehen. Neben ihm ein zwei Matoraner. "Verdammt!" fluchte erte er. Ach egal sagte zu sich und sendete einen Code an alle Vahki. Sofort setzten sich die Kämpfe in ungeminderter Härte fort. Doch die Kurze Zeit hatte den Toa gereicht um sich neu zu formieren. Für die Toa bestand die Schance auf einen Sieg. Doch der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Gewaltige Luftschiffe erschinen am Himmel und spien weitere Vahki aus. "Jetzt ist es wohl vorbei! Hast sehr gut gekämpft. Kleine!" sprach Igni zu Azusa Kakama, "Ich liebe dich schade das uns nichts mehr werden kann.!" Dann gab er Azusa einen Kuss. "Wenn ich schon heute sterben muss," konntere Azusa, "Dann unter verlegenheit!" Sie umschlang Igni und küsste ihn ebenfalls. 'S'tellt unverzüglich den Angriff ein, ertönte es vom Himmel. Ein kleinere Luftschiff kreiste über dem Schlachtfeld. Botar und Axonn standen auf den Ausichtsplatformen und schrien Befehlswörter durch die Lautsprecher. Die Vahki stellten jetz entgülzig den Angriff ein und zogen sich in das Kolloseum zurück. "Wir waren nicht schnell genug!" weinte Axonn als er die ganzen toten Toa sah, "Wir sind zu spät gekommen." "Kailani! Kailani!" riefen Jadekaiser und Bima während sie durch den Berg an toten Vahki und Ta vorbei liefen. Einer der Berge wackelte einwenig und die beiden Toa rannten sofort dort hin. Sie buddelten ihre Schwester aus dem Schrottberg und schlossen sie in die Arme. 'A'zusa Kakama und Scorpi kämpften weiter mit Brutaka bis dieser aufeinmal verschwand. "Dieser Kampf ist nicht mehr euer Kampf!" sagte Axonn zu den beiden Toa, "ihr habt heute mehr als genug euere Ehre bewiesen!" Dann verschwand auch der Tian vor ihren Augen. Azusa Kakma und Scorpi gingen zu Igni der einen Toa des Eise stützte. Ein ander Toa eine junge Toa des Wassres humpelte ebnfalls zu ihnen. "Ich bin Levika," hustete die Toa des Wassers, "und das ist Toa Kantai!" Trinuma sah von seinem Luftschiff aus nach unten, "Wieviel Toa waren es vor der Schlacht!" fragte er einem seiner Vahki Officiere. "1.800 Tao, Comander Trinuma, Sir! antwortete der Vahki. "Wieviele haben überlebt?" schluckte Trinuma. "Acht Toa, Conmander Trinuma,Sir!" fuhr der Vahki fort. Trinuma ließ sich in seinen Stuhl sinken und begann zu weinen. "Eine Welt die Helden brauchen wird hat heute so viele von ihnen verloren," diktierte er in eine kleine Aparatur, "Ist das der Dank für das was sie für den Großen Geist getan haben!" thumb|left|250px|Axon stellt Brutaka zur Rede! thumb|left|250px|Brutaka und Axonn bekämpfen sich! thumb|left|250px|Axonn kann seinen Schüler nicht töten! Der Veräter 'A'xonn rannte so schnell er konnte durch den Flur um das Büro von Helryx zu erreichen doch er kam zu spät. Von weiten hörte er die Schreie der Toa und die hass erfüllten Worte von Brutaka. "Ich habe alles nur für uns getan!" schrie er die Toa an. "Nein!" stoterte diese, "was du getan hast war und würde nie in meinem Intteressse sein." "Ich habe nur an unsere Zukunft gedacht!" schrie Brutaka weiter,"aber du hast es wohl nicht verstanden!" "Nein!" sprach Helryx entschlossen, "Du hast nur an dich gedacht, du hast dich von einem Falschen Dume zu etwas verleiten lassen, was dem Orden nicht nur den Ruf gekostet hat!" Die Toa fuhr fort,"diese Universum hat die Toa gebraucht und u hast sie ins verderben geschickt! Warum?" "Das würdest du niemals verstehen!" fauchte Brutaka und umgriff den Hals der Toa. Langsam schloss sich sein Faust. "'N'ein!" brüllte Axonn als er die Bürotür auftrat, "du hast heute genug Opfer gefordert." "Ach Axonn," lachte Brutaka,"mein Lehrer, der mir Lehrte zu Kämpfen!" Bruta stand auf und zog sein Doppelschwert. Er ließ Helryx fallen und schritt auf Axonn zu. "Willst du mich etwas für alles bestrafen!" kicherte Bruta ablässig, "kannst du das überhaupt!" Beide Titanen gingen aufeinander los und richteten ihre Waffen gegeneinander. Axonn drosch auf Brutatka ein und Bruta auf Axonn. Beide konnten sich nichts anhaben sofern sie fair kämpften. Doch war es Axonn der das zuerst bemrkt hatte und so war er für feige Tricks vorbereitet. So ließ er sich abrollen als Brutakas Tritt sich näherte. Axonn nutzte diese jetzt aus und stieß seine maßigen Schulten in die Rippen von Brutaka. Dieser verlor das gleichgewicht und viel aus der Tür in den Flur. 'D'er Klingen Kampf setzte sich im Flur fort und zog die Ausstatung und das Möbiljar arg in Mitleidenschaft. Trinuma und die Vahki waren nun ebenfalls angekommen und suchten das Büro der Herrin des Ordens. Dabei brauchten sie nur der Verwüstung im Flur folgen. "Ein Bache Schnell!" schrie Trinuma,"EineKrankenversorgungseinheit der Stufe C." Brutaka sah das die Rettungskräfte des Ordens eintrafen und wollte verhindern das sie Helryx vort schaften. Doch Axonn bannt ih wieder in den Nahkampf. Immer brutaler wurde der Klingen Tanz der beiden Titanen und bald würde einer von ihnen ermüden. Aber zu Brutakas entsetzen schien die Power seines emaligen Meisters nicht nach zulassen. 'V'ieleicht doch, Axonn sank auf die Knie und schien zu Stürzen.Brutaka sah darin eine Schance seine Meister den tötlichen Stoß zu versetzen. Die Doppelklinge fuhr in die höhe und wieder in die Tiefe. Ein berstendes krachen begleitete das brechen der Doppelklinge. Ein Faustschlag traf ih unter der Kanohi und warf ihn zu Boden. Brutaka öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah das riesige Axtblatt der Doppelaxt auf sich herab sinken. Doch einen Millimeter vor der Kanohi stopte es. "Ich weiß das du nicht du bist!" weinte Axonn, "werde wieder du selbst!" Dann drehte er sich mit dem Rückeb zu Brutaka. In Brutakas Kopf rotierten die Gedanken und er wusste nicht mehr was er tunen sollte. Dann teleportierte er sich einfach fort. Epilog '''Folgen für alle Beteidigten: D'''ie Schlacht vor dem Kolloseum foderte das Leben von 1.792 Toa und 1.200 Matoranern. Diese vernichteten aber insgesammt 2.000.004 Vahki. Die Toa und Matoraner die Ihr Leben ließen, wurden in Po Metru bestattet, über jedem Grab schmückt eine Statue die Mut mit der sich wenige vielen stellten um denen die sie liebten und jene die ihre Freunde waren eine Flucht in den Untergrund zu ermöglichen. Dieser letzte Kampf der Ältesten und den Anführern welche ihren Platz an nehmen sollten trieb eine Keil tief zwieschen dem Orden von Mata Nui und den Gruppen die aus dem Rat der Freinen Toa und der Kaiser Garde endstehen sollte. '''Folgen für den Rat der freien Toa: I'gni, Scorpi, Azusa Kakama, Levihka und Kantai wurden die neuen Anführer des Rates der freien Toa. Auf Grund der Folgen des Verrates und der Verfolgung wandelten sie den Rat in den Geheimen Rat um. Nicht nur die Struktur wurde von Igni, Scorpi und Azusa Kakama einer gründlichen erneuerungen unter zogen. Der Geheime Rat ging in den Untergrund und nahm einen harten und brutalen Wesenzug an. In den bald folgenden Jahren sollten die Toa des Geheimen Rates zu den gefährlichsten und gefürchtetsten gehören. Die Forschungserkenntnisse die Profesor Kahjohl gemacht und die dieses Drama ausgelöst hatten wurden teil des Geheimen Rates. '''S'ie erschuffen mit ihr die ersten Schattenkräfte die nich für die Makuta einsetztbar oder spürbar waren. Bald stellte sich herraus, das einige Mitglieder der Freine Toa selbst die Führung übernehmen wollten und nach dem dies ihnen nicht gelang Daten von Standorten des Rates weiter geleitet hatten. Doch sie sollten nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Sturk, Shadow,Farus, Shaimaki, Ephisoso und Lexarus fanden ihren Tod einige 1.000 Jahre Später in der Stadt der Geister. '''Folgen für die Kaisr Garde D'''ie Kaiser Garde wurde von den 3 Patriarchen vorüber gehend aufgelöst und verschwand im Nebel des Untergrundes. Auch die Kaiser Toa hatten durch den Terror dieser 1 1/2 Jahre schwere moralische Schäden erlitten was zu einer erhärtung des Garde Codexes führte. Die 2 Patriarchen sind seit Tage der letzten Schlacht unterwegs um einen neuen Standort für die Kaiser Garde zu finden. Um eines Tages die Kaiser Garde wieder auszurufen. '''Folgen für den Orden von Mata Nui 'D'ie innere Struktur des Ordens ist nach wie vor nicht wieder hergestellt und noch immer sind noch viele Fragen die diesen Konflikt auslösten nicht geklehrt. Zwischen Axonn und seinem früheren Freund und Schüler entwickelte sich ein Hass der dem der Kaiser Garde und der des Geheimen Rates im nichts nach stand. Dennoch versuchen versuchen Axonn und Trinuma mit aller Mühe licht in das Drama zu bringen und die Toa Gruppen wieder als Verbündete zu Gewinnen. 'H'elryx liegt immer noch im künstlichen Komaschlaf. Alle versuche sie wieder ins Leben zu holen scheiterten. Warum kann sich niemand erklären, denn gesundheitlich hat sich ihr Körper wieder erholt. Brutaka blieb weiter verschwunden und tauchte erst sehr viele Jahre später urplötzlich in Voya Nui wieder auf, wo er mit den Piraka gemeinsame Sache machte. Erst dort konnte Axonn ihn stellen und bot ihm wieder die Freundschaft an. Doch Botar verbannte Brutaka in die Grube. Dort begriff er,was er getan hatte und beglich seine Schuld in dem er den Starb von Athakar wieder in den Besitz des Orden von Mata Nui brachte. Kategorie:Epos